


2020年12月25日，夜 / December 25th, 2020. Night.

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh Series - P. D. James
Genre: 2020, Christmas, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: 在这纷乱异常而又终将难忘的一年的尾声……一个婚后生活片段。At the end of this extremely troublesome and finally unforgettable year... A scene after marriage.
Relationships: Adam Dalgliesh/Emma Lavenham





	2020年12月25日，夜 / December 25th, 2020. Night.

客厅一角，只有台灯亮着，灯下的Adam在笔记本电脑上飞快打着字。  
  
周围静悄悄的，只有手指敲击键盘的声音。  
  
撰写新邮件，添加附件，发送。  
  
终于批复完了今天收到的所有文件，2022年警员招募计划也已经见诸媒体，可以专心处理其他事务了。  
  
习惯性看了一眼邮箱。一封未读邮件。  
  
是例行的国内新冠病毒情况简报，不需要回复，分门别类打了标签，明天再读。  
  
抬眼看了任务栏的时间，00：45。已经是“今天”了。  
  
合上电脑，关了台灯，只留下落地窗外太阳能灯发出的暖暖的光，辉映着窗下的万家灯火。  
  
Adam从椅子上起身，挺直了微微有些僵硬的后背。  
  
写字台上的手机屏幕亮了起来。  
  
不是电话，只是新闻推送。停航、脱欧协议、圣诞演讲。  
  
从CD机里取出早已播放完毕的《费加罗的婚礼》CD，装回CD盒，插回书架。  
  
把茶几上两个喝空的红酒杯拿到厨房洗净、擦干，摆回柜子。  
  
回到水槽前洗了洗手，朝卧房走去。  
  
房间里很安静，只听得到Emma均匀的呼吸声。  
  
Emma沉沉睡着，齐肩的秀发散在枕头上，胸口随着呼吸微微起伏  
  
Adam走到床边，俯身帮她掖了掖被子，在红润的脸颊上轻轻落下一吻。  
  
在这纷乱异常而又终将难忘的一年里，有人爱着自己，愿意共同经历、面对这一切，甚至有可能在将来为这个世界带来一个新的小生命，自己是多么的幸运。  
  
“圣诞快乐。”

**Author's Note:**

> Enough said then.  
> I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
